


Noise

by smoldisaster



Series: 31 Days of Apex [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Elliott loves going down on his boyfriend, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans crypto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoldisaster/pseuds/smoldisaster
Summary: The idea of making Tae cum over and over, turning him into a sobbing, whimpering mess, made Elliott groan and he had to squeeze the base of his cock to calm himself down. When he looked back up, Tae was grinning at him knowingly."Seems like you like the sound of that.""You know me too well, kid."" That I do."And wow, okay it wasn't allowed for Tae to look at him this fondly while Elliott’s face was right in front of his naked cunt. How was he supposed to focus on getting his partner off when he was caught up in all the love he felt for this man?!-Just two horny dorks in love.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: 31 Days of Apex [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812868
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Noise

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just me describing how much Elliott loves going down on trans Crypto because of pure self indulgent reasons.
> 
>  **Note:** this fic uses dick/cock and cunt to refer to Crypto's genitalia

Usually Mirage couldn't wait for the next season to start. Not for the reason one might expect: the red carpets, tv appearances or interactions with the fans. Not that he didn't love those because he absolutely did! But his main reason was something he had only ever confessed to one person: it was loneliness. 

See, all the legends were able to earn a lot of cash due to their sponsors and Elliott of course had purchased himself a nice mansion first chance he got. A nice _big_ mansion. Only the problem was: it was too big. And his decoys only provided so much company before he felt like going stir-crazy. 

During off season he wasn’t able to work at his bar either, leaving it to his staff to take care of things. His new home was on another planet and he wasn’t able to come up with a good enough excuse to explain why he’d rather stay at Solace and take on shifts at his bar instead of enjoying his free time. Not to mention that his staff was having none of it anyway, telling him how much he deserved a holiday because he was always working so hard on top of having to participate in the games and they worried he’d overwork himself. 

So. Yeah. 

There was really no reason why he should want to stick around, right? 

Except the loneliness that always crept in when he found himself wandering the endless corridors of his new home, only having himself to talk to and spending too much time counting down the days until he was _finally_ able to get back.

Fortunately for him things had changed. 

Sometimes Elliott still found it hard to believe how lucky he got. Despite his public portrayal of himself being an easy flirt, Elliott was very much a romantic at heart who was hoping to find a long-term partner. He didn't mind hook-ups, sure, free sex was great after all. But more often than not they left him unsatisfied and desperate for more. Joining the Apex Games certainly didn't increase his chances, especially as he was so keen to keep up his Mirage-persona. No, it didn’t make finding a partner easier but it made him less vulnerable and left him less open to getting hurt. 

And to his surprise it turned out that the Games were exactly the place where he had found his match.

Someone who didn't get tricked into thinking "Mirage" was all there is to him and understood it was all just an act.

Someone who was interested in getting to know him, Elliott Witt, and actually stayed after doing so.

Someone who simply loved him for who he was. 

And someone who was more than happy to spend his free time together with Elliott at his mansion.

Suddenly the free days flew by so fast and Elliott almost wished their vacation time was longer.

Now that he had company, Elliott didn’t mind having an entire house to himself. In fact, he very much enjoyed having so much privacy and so much space available to him. 

_Especially_ since it allowed him to fill the rooms with very lovely sounds.

Like he did right now.

Elliott was currently laying on his stomach on his spacious bed, the legs of his lover hooked over his shoulders and hands in his hair keeping Elliott close to his crotch. Not that he wanted to be anywhere else anyway.

His tongue was leisurely mapping out the wet folds, licking up all the slick that poured out of the cunt in front of him. His thumb slowly stroked the cock nestled between the folds, enjoying how it twitched underneath his touch.

"How about you get to it, old man."

Ah. There it was. The first sign of impatience. Instead of giving in, Elliott pulled back to look at Tae Joon with a smirk.

"Awww, so desperate for me already, baby? I've barely even started."

Tae Joon shot him a glare that would otherwise come off as threatening but given the state of him (flushed cheeks, strands of hair sticking to his forehead and swollen lips from all the kissing) it was hard to be intimidated by it. Not that Elliott usually was. Aroused was more the word he'd use to describe how Tae’s glare made him feel.

Elliott's smirk deepened as he pressed a lingering kiss against Tae's thigh.

"We have all night, you know."

"You know I can cum more than once."

He had a point there. And the idea of making Tae cum over and over, turning him into a sobbing, whimpering mess, made Elliott groan and he had to squeeze the base of his cock to calm himself down. When he looked back up, Tae was grinning at him knowingly.

"Seems like you like the sound of that."

"You know me too well, kid."

" That I do."

And wow, okay it wasn't allowed for Tae to look at him this fondly while Elliott’s face was right in front of his naked cunt. How was he supposed to focus on getting his partner off when he was caught up in all the love he felt for this man?!

Sex first, feelings later, Elliott decided and _finally_ gave Tae what he wanted. 

Elliott leaned back in, closing his lips around Tae Joon’s cock and started sucking on it. He felt Tae’s thighs tremble around him but otherwise the man gave no reaction. It was to be expected given that Elliott had previously announced he wanted to make Tae scream in pleasure. And the hacker didn’t like making things easy for him, loved giving him a challenge.

And oh, was that a challenge Elliott was more than eager to rise up to.

He increased the pressure on Tae’s dick while one of his hands moved to his cunt, tracing his folds and smearing his slick before pushing in with the tip of one of his fingers. 

That rewarded him with a hitched breath that made Elliott smirk. 

“Don’t get too cocky yet,” Tae panted as if he knew exactly how pleased with himself Elliott was. 

He let go of Tae’s dick with a wet pop and licked his lips, savoring the taste, “Wouldn’t dream about it, babe.”

Tae’s response was to impatiently push his head back to his cunt. Elliott held back another comment, deciding that his mouth was better used doing something else.

His finger was now fully sheathed inside of his boyfriend and it was quickly joined by Elliott’s tongue. He lapped at the wetness with a groan, loved feeling Tae get even wetter, soaking his face. He knew this felt good for Tae Joon but fuck, if he wasn’t in heaven himself right now. There was just something about giving pleasure to his partner that really got to him. He loved pleasuring Tae, giving him exactly what he wanted and so much more. The man certainly deserved it and Elliott was always here to provide.

Elliott started fucking Tae with his finger, sucking and licking at his folds. It was so messy and exactly what he had craved. He could feel Tae’s slick run down his face and chin, sticking to his beard and he moaned greedily against his cunt. It should be illegal how good Tae Joon tasted. His nose was brushing against Tae’s dick, adding some extra friction on the sensitive skin there. 

The grip on his hair increased as he picked up speed, moving his tongue in unison with his finger.

But he knew Tae was still not happy if the frustrated huff he received was anything to go by. And while Elliott loved teasing his boyfriend, he knew he was getting impatient himself. It had been too long since he had completely wrecked Tae.

Elliott withdrew his tongue in favor of adding a second finger. He groaned when his lips wrapped around Tae Joon’s cock again, feeling it twitch inside his mouth. He started sucking on it as well as fucking him with his fingers. Tae Joon groaned, telling Elliott he was on the right track.

The trickster was getting very riled up himself, grinding his hips against the bed. He cursed himself for not taking off his pants, this would be so much better if he was naked.

Elliott was quick to add a third finger, lapping on Tae’s dick.

And this _finally_ gave him what he had wanted all along.

Tae Joon moaned.

Elliott let go off his cock only long enough to huskily tell him, “Ride my face, babe.”

Tae didn’t have to be told twice. He pulled on Elliott’s hair, keeping his head exactly where he needed him to be. Elliott heard him take a shaky breath and with that...

… all his previous reservations seemed to be gone. Tae was openly moaning as he started riding Elliott’s face.

“Ya, Elliott, feels so good,” Tae Joon whined, making Elliott moan himself. 

“You like when I tell you how you make me feel, huh, old man?” Tae panted, never once faltering in his movement. “You just love to know that you can pleasure me.”

Elliott groaned, his hips rutting against the mattress again. 

“Look how desperate you are,” Tae cooed, increasing the speed and rhythm of his thrusts. “I bet you can come untouched just by having me ride you.”

Elliott’s eyes rolled back and he swallowed greedily as he was hit by another wave of wetness. 

“I love that about you,” Tae panted and he loosened the strong grip he had on Elliott’s hair to lovingly stroke Elliott’s head. “Love how eager you are to please. You’re so good to me, Elliott. Saranghaeyo.”

He reached out to push some loose strands of hair from Elliott’s sweaty forehead before cradling Elliott’s head.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you, jagi. Everything you do to me is incredible.”

Tae knew exactly what Elliott loved to hear. The trickster soaked up every single word, adding to his own arousal but also firing him up to increase Tae’s pleasure even more. Elliott crooked his fingers while Tae fucked himself on them, knowing exactly how to hit that sweet spot inside of him.

“Ssi-bal!” Tae exclaimed, pressing Elliott’s face even closer to his cunt. He happily obliged, giving his cock a particularly hard suck.

“Yessss,” Tae hissed, his voice sounding wrecked. “Fuck, Elliott, right there, stay just like this.”

And who was he to deny his beautiful boyfriend anything?

Tae’s moans were the only sound in the room. Well, that and the filthy noises coming from Elliott between his legs. 

The trickster was rutting his hips against the mattress, groaning against Tae as he tried to get as much friction in his pants as possible.

It didn’t take long for Tae’s orgasm to build up now and Elliott could feel himself getting close as well. He didn’t mind coming in his pants. It happened quite often to be honest and he could always wash them. Plus he knew how much Tae Joon loved cleaning him up afterwards. 

Elliott knew Tae Joon was close because his thighs started trembling. He could also tell it by the way his breath hitched and his voice got more high pitched. Tae’s voice was usually pretty stable but sometimes it still broke and got higher than usual. It was proof of how worked up he was and always a sign for his approaching orgasm.

Tae let out one last moan, hips moving furiously against Elliott’s fingers before he went completely still. The heels of his feet dug into Elliott’s shoulder blades as if Tae was afraid he’d move away. His dick twitched and then it squirted out cum directly into Elliott’s mouth. 

Elliott moaned, greedily swallowing everything Tae had to give. His own hips moved frantically, pushing against the mattress and it only took a couple more seconds before he spilled inside his pants. 

The grip on his hair loosened, legs dangling limply on his side as he could feel Tae Joon relax around him.

Elliott slowly pulled out, making sure to drag his fingers against Tae’s inner walls which rewarded him with a lazy jerk from his spent dick. Elliott gave it one last lick before releasing it from his mouth. He licked his lips, groaning at the taste exploding on his tongue and then moved up to lay down next to his boyfriend. 

He wiggled out of his pants and underwear before pressing himself flush against Tae Joon’s side who wrapped his arm around him and smiled at him. Tae didn’t shy away when Elliott sought out his lips for a lazy kiss, moaning softly when he got a taste of his own cum. 

While making out, Tae’s hands started wandering down and he grabbed Elliott’s spent dick. 

Elliott whined because he was very sensitive and Tae let go, albeit begrudgingly. 

“Didn’t you say we have all night?” the hacker pouted. Elliott knew he wanted to clean him up and suck him off until the trickster was growing hard again. 

“Give me a minute to recover, baby boy,” Elliott whimpered.

“Who’s really the old man here?” Tae Joon shot back at him, nuzzling his nose against Elliott’s.

“Hey, not all of us are blessed with a non-existent refractory period, kid.” Now it was Elliott’s turn to pout but it didn’t take long for him to pull Tae in for another kiss. 

Tae gave an amused huff against his lips and kissed back. The kiss didn’t last long though because Tae couldn’t hold back his laughter. 

Elliott didn’t mind the interruption of their little make out at all, drinking in this carefree side of his boyfriend. 

Hearing Tae Joon laugh was still his favorite thing to hear and Elliott didn’t think he’d ever get enough of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship needs more smut and more trans content and I’m here to provide. 😤 Fingers crossed that I'll start working on my other WIPs instead of taking a month-long break from writing again.
> 
> Thanks to the absolute sweetheart [MoonTearChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTearChild/pseuds/MoonTearChild) for reading this and giving me feedback before I uploaded. You're the best!! 
> 
> And before anyone tries to pull something funny: I’m trans masc myself (not that it matters as long as it’s done respectfully) so keep the gatekeeping to yourself, thank you ❤️


End file.
